A Tournament for a Wish
by SpiritJuice
Summary: Link is the forgotten Hero of Hyrule and he doesnt mind that one bit as long as there is peace in the world he is content, but all of that changes when he receives a mysterious invite to an even more mysterious event. Follow Link on yet another quest to restore peace and this time it's not just for Hyrule.


_**Chapter 1: He who was forgotten**_

"Legend has it that once upon a time an evil and extremely powerful Emperor known as Ganondorf had ruled over all of Hyrule. He conquered all with an iron fist and sunk Hyrule into a war torn state. Everything was consumed by darkness he spared no one who dared stand against him and so no one dared challenge his might...except for one. A young man who's courage was said to have no limit, this young man is known as "The Hero Clad in Green". The Hero journeyed through every crack and crevice of Hyrule , from the Gerudo Desert to the Zora's Domain. He defeated all Evil with his "Holy Sword", liberating town after town, he began to bring hope to the people of Hyrule. When he finally made his way to the evil Ganondorf's throne room a battle ensued that was said to have lasted days and against all odds, our hero defeated him. With the Evil Emperor Ganondorf defeated, the darkness that had once consumed Hyrule dissipated and peace was once again brought to Hyrule..but with the darkness now gone the Hero had also disappeared."

"Laaaaame! I want to hear a true story, not some made up legend!" A young boy in a class of many children said.

"Besides what kind of Hero wears green it's such a lame color for a Hero!" the boy continued earning some agreement from some of his classmates.

"Do not disrespect 'The Hero,' Udon! If it weren't for him none of us would even be here!" A young girl from the same class beckoned

"Oh be quiet Lilith, the only reason you defend "The Hero" is because you have a hero complex!" The boy said blinking mockingly and bringing his right hand to his face and some of his class mates began giggling

"T-That's not true!" the young girl said flustered

"Now, Now settle down children you shouldn't be arguing with each other. " The teacher of the class said.

Meanwhile a young Hylian stood perched on atop a tree not to far from the class of children now bickering. He had dirty blonde hair with two bangs which framed his face he also had a small ponytail. His ears were pointed and pierced with two loop earnings, he had a smile that would always brighten the villagers day, but his eyes were his most distinctive feature his saphire orbs resembled that of "The Beast" from some of the stories about a great wolf. This Hylian was known as Link.

Link jumped from the tree he was on and landed onto the ground. He picked up a basket full of apples he had been picking and began to walk towards the class of children.

"Big Brother Link!"

"Oh, it's big Brother"

"Apples!"

Link chuckled as the children began to swarm towards him. He placed the basket on a small tree trunk so that the children could all have some delicious apples.

"You see this is a true hero Lilith! Not some lame-o Clad in green. Right big brother!? Right!?" Udon said before taking a big crunchy bite from one of the apples.

Link merely scratched the back of his head, shrugged and smiled as he watched the kids begin to argue once again. This was something he wouldn't of seen five years ago. Why five years ago you ask? Easy, because five years ago Ganondorf ruled over Hyrule. Yes, he was the Hero of the Legends. "The Hero Clad in Green" as they called him, and although he had rescued Hyrule only five years ago, the people had all but almost forgotten him, such was the deal he made with The Snake Deity.

 _ ***FLASH BACK***_

Link entered the cave of the Great Snake Deity

"Be still mortal, or you're next step shall be your last." A great voice echoed through the cave.

Link although startled did as the voice commanded after all he hadn't came here looking for a fight. The Deity appeared in front of him taking the form a woman with a snake's lower body.

"Oh, and what do we have here? It's the great Herooo. Ahahaha!" The Deity laughed maniacally.

"What is it have you come to slay me aswell? Ahahaha. TRY IT!" The Snake prompted.

The Hylian kept his composure staring dead on into the deity's eyes earning a small chuckle from the snake.

"Have you no fear of me mortal?" The Deity question staring into his eyes to see what it was he desired.

"Oooh very, very interesting, you wish to make a deal?" The Snake grinned, Link merely nodded in response

"So you wish for me to release the tormented souls that remain captured under Demise's grip, but what would I gain in return?" The Snake Deity wrapped her arms and body around Link. Link was confused at the mention of demise but figured it must've been an alias for Ganondorf.

"I can think of something " she cooed sensually into the Hylian's Pointed ears. Tracing a finger on his jawline. Link gritt his teeth and scowled then shoved the Deity off and drew his sword, he wasn't here to play games with a crazy Snake deity.

"Such a cute face you make when angered. Ahaha!" She said appearing in front of him

"Very well I shall grant you your wish mortal but in exchange you will be forgotten as The Hero, what you have done, for the people, what you did for Hyrule as a whole will be forgotten only known as a fabled legend as some people will remember it. Do you accept the terms to the deal?" The Deity asked

That was an easy question to answer. He was never doing this for the fame of being a hero, he was doing it for Hyrule and it's people. So that the children of the future would be able to smile, play and live normal lives like they were suppose to.

He looked up at the Deity and once again nodded.

"Very well. I accept thy condition." Soon enough after She spoke those words the cave began to tremble and was engulfed by a ominous light. Link felt himself become light headed and was beginning to loose consciousness.

"Come see me again when you can, Hero. Ahaha!" Were the last words he heard before he passed out and awoke in the middle of Hyrule Field's no longer in his green tunic but instead completely naked.

 ** _*Flashback End*_**

Link sighed trying not to think about the past he got back to what he was supposed to be doing he was about to return to the ranch when he heard some one yell.

"HEEEYYY!" The Hylian turned to the voice yelling he recognized it from five years ago, it was the post man yelling.

"Excuse me sir, by any chance would you happen to be Link"

Link was surprised that the postman was looking for him after all he hadn't received mail from anyone in five years. He merely shook his head to confirm that he was indeed Link.

"Well then I have a letter for you!" The Post Man said over exaggerating the last syllable. He began searching through his pouch until he finally came upon the letter.

"Here you go, sir and may the Godesess watch over you " the post man said handing Link the letter before Leaving as quickly as he arrive.

Link stood there for a moment before looking down to the envelope in his hand it had a seal with a sphere that was split by one thin horizontal line, and a thicker verticle line.

On the front of the evolope it read

 _'Congratulations Hero, you've been invited to participate in the Smash Tournament."_

 **A/N: Hello everyone! So I decided that I'd start off the new year by attempting to rectify this idea I've had for quite some time. At first i wanted this to be a comic but after realizing that I have no idea how to draw I've decided to give an attempt at writing this instead. I know I'm no where near being a good writer, but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I was going to have Link speak by first saying "yes" to the agreements with The crazy Snake and from then on have him talk but I wasn't sure if the readers would like him to speak or not. Anyhow please feel free to review and let me know what you think. Also the whole forgotten Hero thing was originally going to be for a diffrent story I was planning on doing in just the Zelda Universe but decided to throw it in here.**


End file.
